Always Forgotten
by Stunsail
Summary: So, this is basically what I think Scream 5 would be. It's hard to write anything without giving away the killer. :) Please read and review!


Tori and Mila Conway sat with their eyes glued to the screen, the girl had never seen any of the Stab movies before and now watching the first one was truly terrifying. Growing up in Woodsboro they had always heard the terrifying tale of the first attack, Billy Lumis and Stu Macher and then the reboot just one year previously, of Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker massacring their friends and even their families. Tori looked at her younger sister and turned the television off. "These movies are bogus anyway" she told her, flashing a smile as her 14 year old sister turned to look at her with fear in her eyes. "You know, I read online that Gail Weather's dramatized the book. Her camera man wasn't even gutted" she told her sister, touching her shoulder gently. As a 17 year old herself, taking care of her little sister had fallen on her for many years. Mila nodded at her sister "Yeah her throat was slashed, I heard that too…" she muttered quietly. Tori sighed and looked back at the television, picking up the case for Stab and flipping it over in her hand, looking at the faces on the back before opening it and putting the disk back in. "You don't need to be scared Mila, it's just a movie, it won't happen again" Tori told her, watching her sister closely. Mila simply stood up and walked upstairs, calling out as she did "Whatever, I'm going to bed". Tori frowned and walked to pick up the pizza box that was on the coffee table. She carried it to the kitchen and placed the left over pieces of pizza in the fridge, she was just getting a glass of water when the phone rang. She looked at it for a while, the fear clear in her shaking hand as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said into the receiver, surprisingly scared, "Hey Tori? It's mom, make sure you don't forget to feed Kibbles and put her outside, I don't want a mess in the lounge like last time. We had to get new carpet and everything." Her mother's voice sounded over the phone, Tori couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "God, Mom I know, okay" she replied to her mother, it was the 8th time her mother had called that night and although she understood the reason, she was getting sick of it. "Okay okay, we'll be home tomorrow morning at 7. Bye sweetie" she said before hanging up. Tori sighed and put the phone down on the bench, running a hand through her hair. It wasn't like her to be so worked up over a movie. She began climbing the stairs, but had only reached the third one when it rang again. She stormed back down the stairs and answered the phone "What?" she snapped, assuming it was her mother. "Hello?" as chilling voice answered. "Oh, hello…" Tori replied to the voice, not sure at all about who it was. "Who is this?" the voice asked her, Tori raised her eyebrow, "Who are you trying to reach?" she asked them. "What number is this?" the voice asked her in a polite and yet oddly chilling voice. "Well, what number are you trying to reach?" she asked them, going to the couch and sitting down, deciding instead on watching another movie to get her mind off of Stab. "I don't know" the voice replied, causing her to frown. "Well I think you have the wrong number" Tori said hanging up and throwing the phone on the couch beside her. She turned on the television and flicked through the channels, deciding on a modelling program with really hilarious bitch fights. It wasn't until the phone rang again that Tori even recognised the familiar dialogue of the conversation she had previously. "Hello?" she said, her voice shaking slightly as she said so. "I'm sorry, I guess I dialled the wrong number" the voice replied to her, somewhat maliciously. "So… so what did you dial it again?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. "To apologize" the voice replied slowly. "Look, if you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work. I think the Stab movies are overrated" she said, regaining her confidence and standing up, going to make sure the front door is locked. "Oh really?" the voice replied casually. "Yes, they all follow the same idea. I mean, why not try mixing it up a little. I mean, stabbing your victims. If the killers were really interested in hurting their victims why not kill people like they do in the saw movies. Much more creative" Tori said, testing the front door yet again to see that it was locked before moving to the patio door. "Oh, you think the killer does it to be creative?" the voice asked, Tori nodded slightly even though they couldn't see her. "Well why else kill someone?" she asked them, moving back into the kitchen and leaning on the counter. "To see the life drain out of someone's eyes, to feel the knife scrape through skin until you feel bone" the voice said, turning malicious. Tori stood up straight and went to hang up the phone. "Don't hang up on me!" she heard the voice yell before she pressed the red button and running to lock the windows, officially freaking out. The phone was still in her hand as it began to ring again. "Just let it ring out Tori… just let it ring out" she muttered, staring at the phone in her hand, letting it go on for a long time, painfully long time before finally answering it. "What?" she muttered, breathing heavily. "I told you not to hang up on me! Now tell me Tori, what's your favourite scary movie?" the voice asked her nastily. "Is it… When a Stranger Calls? Tell me Tori, have you checked on the children?" Tori's heart thumped in her chest as she began running upstairs to check on her sister. "Mila?!" she cried, bursting into her bedroom and freaking out when she noticed there was no one in there. She put the phone back to her ear "You bastard where is she?!" she yelled at the voice. "Not so overrated now is it Tori?" the voice muttered "Don't fret, I killed her quickly, there was no point drawing out the long awaited first kill, you on the other hand. I'll have some fun with you before you die". Tori felt the tears sting in her eyes as she began running back downstairs to the front door, hesitating before unlocking it. "Who is this?" she asked, knowing that he wasn't going to tell her. "The last person you're ever going to see alive" the voice muttered, making Tori let out a cry and hanging up the phone, throwing it away from her and unlocking the door, running out. The minute Tori stepped off the porch she screamed, at the bottom of the steps was Mila's body, covered in blood with her insides on the outsides. Kibbles, the family cat, was licking blood off the porch. Tori jumped back, running back inside the house and locking the door again, taking a few steps back and jumping, screaming loudly when the phone rang. She answered it "What?" she snapped just as the door behind her opened and a man in a ghost mask appearing, waving a knife at her and jumping on her. Tori screamed and kicking his face, sprinting upstairs as fast as she could, the killer hot on her heels. She sprinted into her room closing the door behind her and pushing a bunch of school books in front of it, barely doing anything just buying her a few seconds which she used to open her window. She was halfway through the window when he reached her, grabbing her leg and pulling her back in, stabbing her back deeply. Tori screamed out in pain as the killer pulled her completely in the window and turned her over onto her back. The killer raised his knife, the blade glistening in dim light as he stabbing her in the heart, Tori stared into the empty ghost mask.

Sidney Prescott had remained in Woodsboro after her cousin, Jill Roberts, attacked and killed all her friends and family. Sidney had moved into a house next door to Dewey and Gail, in with her new boyfriend. Scott Arnold. Admittedly, it hadn't taken that long for them to fall in love, it had been only a year since Sidney had been released from hospital, her wounds healed entirely. She had ran into Scott when she restarted her book tour, the message seeming even more important after Sidney's life was yet again thrown into terror and turmoil. He had read her book, out of darkness and was helped by it. Sidney liked Scott, because in his own way, he was just as damaged as her.

**So it's not much right now, but I have a big plan for who the killer is if you'd give me a chance. :)**

**Please review, otherwise I won't update. And it'd mean the world to me :)**


End file.
